Claro
by neomina
Summary: ¿Qué respondemos cuándo alguien solicita nuestra ayuda? Un simple "Claro..." puede cambiarlo todo... Yaoi.


Salió de la bañera y, tras secarse un poco, colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo sobre el lavabo y, con una de sus manos, quitó parte del vaho que se había acumulado en él para encontrarse con su reflejo. En la imagen que el espejo le devolvió pudo ver lo que su cuerpo ya había notado; las gotas que escurrían de su larga melena empapaban de nuevo lo que apenas hacía un momento había secado.

-Creo que necesito otra toalla -murmuró para sí.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a la perfecta anatomía de aquél que rige su ritmo cardíaco. Se lo quedó mirando mientras daba unos pasos hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? -preguntó el recién llegado.

-Es temprano todavía..., pensé que querrías dormir un poco aún.

-Sin ti no...; te echaba de menos -respondió meloso y haciendo un puchero que pretendía disimular una sonrisa.

Milo le sonrió. Lo quería; lo quería con locura... y desde hacía tanto tiempo... que el saberse correspondido lo convertía en la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo miró embobado, por unos momentos y se acercó para plantarle en esos tentadores labios el beso de buenos días que desde hacia ya rato quería darle. Beso que fue gustosamente recibido y correspondido. Se separaron; lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y sonreirse.

-Ya estabas tardando... -reclamó divertido.

-Te compensaré... -aceptó el escorpión, ampliando su sonrisa.

De nuevo, posó sus labios sobre los de su compañero, rozándolos, suavemente. Lo repitió un par de veces más para luego apresar su labio inferior y tirar de él, sólo un poco...; lo soltó. Alzó su vista para mirar, por un momento, los preciosos ojos del que tenía en frente y asaltó de nuevo esa dulce boca que se abrió para recibir su lengua, ansiosa, buscando una compañera para jugar. Perdió sus manos en la densa y sedosa melena de su amante mientras sentía las caricias de éste en su espalda. Al rato, tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes, en busca de aire.

-Estás empapado, Milito -dijo guasón, mientras seguía con la vista el recorrido descendente de las gotas de agua por el imponente físico del octavo guardián.

-Lo sé, Camusito -imitando el tono del otro. - Y ahora tú también -comentó con una risilla mientras daba unos pasos atrás para ver como por el deseable cuerpo de Camus también se deslizaban unas cuantas gotitas. -¿Podrías pasarme otra toalla?

-Claro... -respondió pícaro.

En un rápido movimiento estiró su brazo y agarró la toalla con la que Milo se cubría para luego ponérsela frente a la cara.

-Muy amable -agradeció, con un tonillo de ironía en su voz.

Se secó la cara, nuevamente, y cuando volvió a tener al otro caballero en su campo de visión pudo ver cómo éste lo miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Se estremeció cuando notó que se acercaba e inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en su cuello, cerca de su oreja.

-Mmm, hueles bien -susurró en su oído mientras aspiraba el perfume que se desprendía del cuerpo aún mojado de Milo.

-Pues imagina lo bien que debo de saber...-contestó con guasa y notó como los labios de Camus dibujaban una sonrisa sobre su piel.

-Lo comprobaré... -dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si... que... te has levantado... juguetón esta mañana...

-¿Te... molesta? -cuestionó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándole a los ojos.

-Para nada -respondió tajante y plantó sus manos sobre el prieto trasero del que lo miraba.

-Estupendo... -sonrió. Dejó un rápido beso en sus labios y retomó su labor.

Continuó repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello del escorpión subiendo luego hasta su mejilla y siguiendo camino hasta la comisura de sus labios. Se besaron de nuevo; enredaron sus lenguas y las dejaron reconocerse como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban. Las manos de Milo masajeaban los glúteos de Camus y los brazos de éste se colocaron en las caderas del octavo custodio para acercarlo a su cuerpo de modo que no quedara espacio entre ellos ni para el aire. El de Acuario dió unos pasos hacia delante haciendo retroceder a Milo hasta que se topó con el lavamanos. La demanda de sus cuerpos por un poco de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Se miraron a los ojos; dos pares de ojos, brillantes, que reflejaban el deseo que sus dueños experimentaban. Camus llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla del griego para acariciarla mientras acababan de llenar sus pulmones. Miró los enrojecidos y húmedos labios de Milo, al tiempo que repasaba los propios con la lengua; de repente decidió acariciarlos con sus dedos. Paseó su dedo pulgar por los labios del heleno hasta que éste, que no podía dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro de su compañero, decidió apresarlo para besarlo y chupetearlo mientras la otra mano de Camus descendía por su cuerpo; su dedo índice trazando la línea entre los pectorales y bajando hasta su abdomen para contornear sus bien marcados músculos. Sacó su dedo de la boca de Milo para deslizarlo hacia abajo por el labio inferior, la barbilla, el cuello...; recorrido que hizo después con su boca, mientras sus ávidas manos acariciaban la amplia espalda de un extasiado Milo que ya no podía más que respirar profundamente mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

Los labios franceses llegaron hasta el pecho griego donde encontraron unos ya endurecidos pezones que pedían atención, la cual, en absoluto les fue negada por una lengua ardiente y ávida de probar todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Una respiración cada vez más agitada incitaba al galo a seguir con esmero; bueno, eso, y que claramente pudo notar que los pezones no eran lo único endurecido en ese cuerpo de pecado. Siguió bajando, besándolo todo hasta el ombligo, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban esas dos morenas protuberancias. Las manos de Milo, que hasta hace nada aún disfrutaban del trasero de Camus, tuvieron que soltar su presa, ya que con el descenso de éste sobre su cuerpo no le era posible mantener la postura. Las enterró en la melena del que ahora mismo torturaba su ombligo con las caricias de su lengua. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando notó como las cálidas manos del acuariano descendián desde su pecho hasta sus piernas, delineando su cuerpo hasta los muslos, donde se dedicaron a acariciar la parte interior de los mismos y unos largos dedos recorrieron, parsimoniosos, sus ingles. Soltó los suaves cabellos y se aferró al lavabo, para no escurrirse, cuando sintió una leve presión en su entrepierna. La palma de la mano de Camus acariciaba sus testículos. Dejó su ombligo y miró al griego que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras tomaba aire efusivamente anticipándose a lo que seguiría. Porque... , lo haría, ¿no?.

La mente de Milo comenzó a trabajar a mil...

-Es lo lógico -pensaba. -Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora tiene que tener un objetivo y lo único con sentido es... eso... Además, este jueguecito lo ha comenzado él... ¡por todos los dioses!, ¡que siga!; ¡que no se detenga ahora!...

Se moría por sentir esa boca de piel de melocotón acariciando su... ; y, por un momento, dejó de respirar.

Sintió la mano de Camus agarrando su miembro y cómo ésta se deslizaba arriba y abajo, despacio..., y dejó que los gemidos salieran de su boca. Se sentia tan bien... Camus repitió la acción, ahora un poco más rápido. Los gemidos del otro aumentaron en intensidad y volumen. Sin aflojar el agarre acercó su boca y besó la punta; sacó la lengua y dibujó pequeños círculos sobre ella; presionó un poco con sus labios y notó un ligero espasmo en el cuerpo de Milo, quien, dejando escapar de sus labios un nuevo gemido, abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirar al que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Éste le devolvió la mirada, le sonrió y, mientras aún lo miraba, repasó con la lengua toda su longitud. Milo gimió y de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras buscaba apoyo en el mueble tras él. El francés comenzó a succionar, primero despacio y luego un poco más rápido, acompañando el deslizar de su boca con el de una de sus manos mientras que la otra acariciaba el dorso del muslo desde la parte posterior de la rodilla hasta el trasero del griego.

- Camus... Camus...

La temperatura en sus cuerpos había subido tanto que de las traviesas gotitas de agua que antes los recorrían no quedaba ni rastro; habían cedido su puesto a unas gruesas gotas de sudor que hacían que sus cabellos se pegasen a sus rostros, pechos y espaldas. Camus continuó con su accionar un poco más mientras que la magnífica acústica del cuarto de baño hacía que los roncos gemidos de Milo sonaran como música para sus oídos. El griego se agitó y el francés supo que el juego tocaba su fin. El primero terminó con un sonoro gemido y el segundo recibiendo la esencia de su amante. Se levantó sonriendo satisfecho y besó los labios del heleno. Milo le sonrió, aún jadeante. Se miraron, divertidos, por un momento y luego Camus reposó la cabeza en su hombro. Podía notar como el pecho de Milo subía y bajaba con rapidez intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Sabes...? -preguntó aún con la respiración entrecortada. -Me encantan... estos arrebatos... tuyos... -¿Te dan... muy... a menudo...?

Camus levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tendrás que esperar... a ver... -respondió con picardía.

Se abrazaron por un momento; los brazos de Camus alrededor del cuello de Milo y los de éste rodeando la cintura francesa.

-Me toca -susurró, al cabo de un rato, en el oído de un relajado Camus.

-¿Perdón? -cuestionó con extrañeza y se apartó un poco para mirarlo de frente.

-Es mi turno..., para divertirme -respondió risueño.

-¡Ah! -exclamó fingiendo indignación y dió unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás. Como que hasta ahora no te habías divertido, ¿eh?. .

-Bueno, sí... Yo... lo he disfrutado -admitió sonriendo de medio lado. Pero... reconocerás que eres tú el que se ha divertido a mi costa... Además, creo que es justo que yo haga ahora algo por tí.

Camus lo miraba expectante.

-¡Qué generoso! -soltó irónicamente.

-Ese soy yo... -aceptó orgulloso. Así que...se me ocurre que ahora... podemos divertirnos los dos..., mucho... -propuso con gesto libidinoso.

-¡Vicioso! -le espetó fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Ese también soy yo... -admitió con resignación.

Milo avanzó los pasos que el otro había retrocedido, con la mirada puesta en una parte muy concreta de la anatomía del francés y una fanfarrona sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Atrapó el cordón que hacía que el ligero pantalón de pijama que Camus tenía puesto se mantuviera sobre su cuerpo y tiró de uno de los extremos. El lazo se deshizo sin oponer resistencia alguna y con sus manos terminó de mandar ese estorbo al suelo. Levantó su mirada hasta encontrase con la de su compañero y la notó especialmente brillante, ansiosa... y le encantó. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas del galo y juntó sus bocas. Acarició sus labios con la lengua y presionó un poco más pidiendo permiso para entrar. Con una leve sonrisa Camus aceptó a la intrusa y correspondió con pasión a ese dulce beso que Milo había iniciado. Sin romper el contacto, el griego pasó sus manos de las mejillas a los hombros y siguió bajando por los brazos, acariciándolos. Al llegar a las manos entrelazó sus dedos con los de Camus y así continuaron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire. Sus alientos chocaron. Milo se perdió en los profundos ojos de Camus. Alzó las manos a la altura de los labios para besar los largos dedos franceses mientras seguía perdido en su mirada. Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad y vió la expresión anhelante del que había estado mirando por tiempo indefinido. Soltó las manos que aún sostenía y aferró su cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí, rozando sus intimidades, mientras atacaba su cuello, por el que repartió besos y pequeños mordiscos. Escuchó como la respiración de Camus era cada vez más agitada y sintió su propia piel erizarse bajo el roce de los dedos de éste paseándose por su espina dorsal y más allá de donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Volvió a su boca, donde dejó un nuevo y apasionado beso y permitió a sus manos recorrer sin recato el fibroso cuerpo del onceavo guardián. Tenian el deseo a flor de piel; los besos y caricias que compartían y el roce de sus cuerpos era algo delicioso. Ambas erecciones eran evidentes. Milo ya no esperó más, no podía..., ni quería... Se dejó llevar por el deseo que lo embargaba y agarró a Camus por las nalgas para alzarlo y hacerlo enredar las piernas en su cintura. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba de la pared mientras se miraban a los ojos al tiempo que sentían los cálidos alientos estrellarse en sus rostros.

-¡Auch! -se quejó cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra los frios azulejos.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa. Ha sido... la emoción...

Camus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Milo dejó que los pies del otro volvieran a tocar el suelo y asaltó de nuevo su boca, aún entreabierta, por la que escapaban suspiros entrecortados que ahora se perdían en la garganta del escorpión. Suspiros que se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando la mano de Milo recorrió la longitud de su sexo. Se entregó por completo a esa lujuriosa caricia que hacía que se quedara sin respiración. El griego mordisqueaba su oreja y repartía besos por su cuello y su pecho..., dejando su boca libre porque le encantaba escucharlo así, rendido al placer que le proporcionaba. Llevó su otra mano entre los glúteos de Camus y éste levantó una de sus piernas hasta apoyarla en la cadera de su amante permitiéndole un mejor acceso. La intromisión de sus dedos en el cuerpo del francés le valió a Milo un mordisco en el hombro, pero lo recibió con gusto. Los retiró y acarició el muslo del acuariano al tiempo que buscaba acomodarse entre sus piernas. Apoyó su brazo en la pared, por debajo de la pierna de Camus y lo penetró, lentamente. Un leve quejido y unas uñas clavándose en su espalda lo hicieron detenerse un momento.

-Ya... -le susurró al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su cuello.

Entonces Milo permitió que la excitación que lo dominaba marcara el ritmo de sus caderas. Camus jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras él seguía masturbándolo, besándolo y arremetiendo contra su cuerpo cada vez con más ansia. Ambos gemían desatados y ese sonido rebotaba entre las cuatro paredes del baño, inundando sus sentidos.

-¡Dioses! Lo estaban disfrutando -pensó. ¡Y de qué manera!. Estaba en lo cierto..., sabía que los dos lo se divertirían.

Sí, estaba en la gloria y sabía que Camus por ahí andaría también puesto que podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y lo escuchaba gritar sin control con cada embestida. Ya no podía aguantar mucho más, sentía que reventaría de placer y pretendía arrastrar a Camus con él. Aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas y el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro del de acuario. Fue un momento intenso de gozo que finalizó con unos gritos guturales emitidos casi a la par por ambos caballeros.

Quería abrir los ojos y alegrarse la vista con la visión de aquel que amaba y saborear un nuevo beso de sus labios... pero... no pudo... sintió vértigo... le pareció que caía...dió un respingo...

Abrió los ojos...

-¡Mierda! -gritó. -¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Otra vez no...! -se lamentó furioso, agitando su cabeza en gesto de negación.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y golpeó el colchón.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana -recordó para sí. -Tengo que hablar con él; si sigo así me volveré loco.

Esos sueños eran tan intensos..., tan reales... que después se pasaba el día con una sensación de angustia que no lo dejaba vivir. Lo tenía todo, era inmensamente feliz y en un parpadeo toda su felicidad desparecía. Encima se le había hecho tarde. Esa birria de despertador no había sonado. No es que lo lamentara pero... ya no tenía mucho tiempo. Camus pasaría a buscarlo de camino al entrenamiento; así que se levantó de un saltó y se fue directo a la ducha.

-Hablar con él...-recordó sus propias palabras mientras sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo. -Como si fuera tan fácil... -murmuró.

Cerró el agua y salió de la bañera mientras se secaba. Avanzó hasta el espejo y limpió el vaho que había en él.

-¡¿Milo?

Escuchó como aquel que hasta hace un momento ocupaba sus pensamientos lo llamaba y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! -le gritó.

Enrolló la toalla en su cintura y tomó aire, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que actuar con normalidad, ya que, si bien el que estaba ahí fuera era el responsble directo de su deplorable estado anímico no era culpable de haberse convertido en su obsesión. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño; dispuesto a ser el de siempre.

-¿De nuevo se te pegaron las sábanas, escorpión? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí..., bueno... Digamos que estaba teniendo un sueño muuuy interesante y no quería dejarlo a medias -explicó guiñándole un ojo.

- Eres incorregible... -le reprochó aún con la sonrisa en la cara. - Y, de verás que me alegro de que te hayas levantado de tan buen humor, pero... llegaremos tarde.

-Ya, ya casi estoy -respondió mientras daba media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Me parece que necesito otra toalla -pensó al sentirse de nuevo empapado gracias a las gotas de agua que escurrían de su espléndida cabellera. -¡Oye, Camus! -gritó al tiempo que abría de nuevo la puerta. -¿Podrías pasarme una toalla?

-Claro...


End file.
